(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic container, and in particular, a container mounted with a squeezing device to deliver make up lotion or cream contained within the container in a specific amount.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 4 to 6 show a conventional cosmetic container having a tubular body 30 having a protruded interior and a stepped member at the bottom thereof. A pushing rod 31 is located within the interior and the top portion of the rod body is a valve plate 32 similar to the inner edge face of the tubular body 30. When the pushing rod 31 moves upward, the contained material within the interior of the container is squeezed out. The pushing rod 31 is provided in sequence a ratchet teeth seat 33 to guide an upward direction of the pushing rod 31, and the control of the upward movement is by means of a screw element 34. The tubular surface is constructed into a plurality of tubular faces, and in combination with a bottom ratchet teeth plate 35 mounted externally and together with a metallic spring 36, the top and bottom ratchet teeth faces are in engagement. The tubular face of the screw element 34 are directly inserted into the inner bottom portion of the bottom end rotating seat 37. The user can just rotate the rotating seat 37 so as to control the upward operation of the pushing rod 31. The top face of the tubular body has an outlet tube 40 and an absorption rod 41 mounted at the interior of the outlet end cap 42, such that the upward operation of the pushing rod 31 will cause the cosmetic to be squeezed out. The drawbacks of this conventional structure are that there are too many components and the constructions and assembling are not convenient, which increase the cost of production.
Besides, the output end is opened, the absorption rod 41 may contain too much of the make-up solution or cream, which will lower the pressure within the space contained the cosmetic and the subsequent rotating may not deliver cosmetic.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a squeezing device for a cosmetic container, characterized in that the screw member engaged at the engaging ring face of the inner edge of the tubular body for positioning. The recessed ring face allows a plastic ring element to pass through, and the bottom portion of the plastic ring element is mounted to the interior of a rotating seat. From the bottom section of the center of the rotating seat, a positioning rod is protruded outward. The cross sectional of the positioning rod is similar to the hollow slot of the pushing rod or have the corresponding engaging ring face such that it commends to the bottom end of the pushing rod inserted into the interior of the slot, so that when the rotating seat rotates, the pushing rod can be rotatably controlled. The top end of the plastic ring element is reserved with a ratchet face, which corresponds to the ratchet ring face of the screw member. By means of directional engagement of the ratchet teeth, the rotating seat can only perform the directional rotating operation. The top end opening of the tubular body is mounted with a material outlet end plug having an outlet edge which can be elastically engaged by a spherical shape valve plate so as to seal the entire outlet edge. The valve plate at the material outlet is provided with a plurality of through holes, forming into a passage for the squeezed material. The outer side is covered with a cap having net hole. Through the net hole and the hollow interior, together with the soft sponge surface layer on the cap, the rotating seat rotates will drive the pushing rod to move upward to squeeze out the cosmetic lotion/cream The valve plate moves upward to squeeze the material, when the pressure is larger than the elasticity of the arch-face of the valve plate, the valve plate will be deformed and the squeezing operation is attained.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a squeezing device for a cosmetic container, wherein the center of the rotating seat is protruded out with a positioning rod and the cross-sectional is similar to the hollow slot of the pushing rod or has a shape corresponding to the engaging side face.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a squeezing device for a cosmetic container, wherein the valve plate contacts and seals the material outlet edge, and the circumferential edge is provided with through holes to form the passage for squeezing of cosmetics.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the all upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.